shigatsu_wa_kimi_no_usofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaori Miyazono
ALERT(naprawdę jesteście na tyle głupi by przychodzić tu podczas oglądania serii albo przed?) '''Kaori Miyazono '''jest główną rolą żeńską w mandze i anime ''Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. ''Pomaga Arimie w powrocie do gry na pianinie i otrząśnięciu się po śmierci matki. Wygląd Jako dziecko Mała Kaori miała krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosiła również różową sukienkę i czerwone buty. Wczesne gimnazjum W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, Kaori nosiła okulary podobne do tych, które nosi Kousei. Włosy wiązała czerwoną tasiemką, w dwa kucyki. Obecnie Jako nastolatka, Kao miała szaro-niebieskie oczy i falowane, blond włosy. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu, jej włosy i skóra, bardzo wyblakły. Osobowość Kaori jest beztroską skrzypaczką, której styl gry odzwierciedla jej osobowość. Jest niezależna, nieprzewidywalna i porywcza, a niektórzy uważają, że jest samolubna i odrobinę zadufana w sobie. Dziewczyna jest postrzegana, jako wsparcie dla Kousei'a. Zdolności Kao jest nadzwyczajną skrzypaczką. Z technicznego punktu widzenia, wielu uważa ją za "zaniedbaną", ponieważ nie zawsze gra partytuły, tak jak są napisane. Jeden z sędziów w "Towa Hall" zauważył, że jej umiejętności znacznie przywyższają innych uczestników konkursu. Dziewczyna posiada wyjątkowy styl gry, podkreślający jej emocje i dynamikę, który zainspirował Arimę do powrotu do gry na fortepianie i odkrycia na nowo pojęcia: muzyka. Poza tym potrafi grać na fortepianie. Biografia Przed serią Gdy Kaori miała pięć lat, na recitalu muzycznym, po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Kousei'a Arimę. Jego gra ją zainspirowała, do tego stopnia, że postanowiła zacząć grać na skrzypcach. Przysięgła sobie, że zagra kiedyś w duecie z Kousei'em. Kaori zawsze była słabym dzieckiem i w dziecińswie przeszła wiele operacji. Dziewczyna była wniebowzięta, gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie chodzić do tego samego gimnazjum, co Kousei. Próbowała się do niego zbliżyć, ale widziała więź wiążącą go z Watarim i Tsubaki, więc postanowiła pozostać w cieniu. Gdy po raz pierwszy zasłabła w gimnazjum, zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu na oddziale, niż poza nim. Pewnej nocy zobaczyła rodziców płaczących w poczekalni i uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma za wiele czasu. Zdecydowała się żyć pełnią życia, "aby po śmierci, niczego nie żałować". Założyła soczewki kontaktowe, których się zawsze bała, zaczęła jeść dużo i nie przyjmowała się wyglądem. Zmienił się także jej pogląd na muzykę, którą zaczęła grać po swojemu, a nie tak, jak inni jej narzucali. W trakcie trwania serii (do odc 8 ) Kao po raz pierwszy spotyka się z Kousei'em w parku. Widzi, jak chłopak chce ją sfotografować i wyciąga wniosek, że on jest "zboczonym fotografem". Po tym, jak próbowała go pobić, okazuje się, że on jest "przyjacielem A". W dalszych odcinkach bardzo zbliża się do Arimy. Próbuje pomóc mu w powrocie do gry na fortepianie. Podczas trwania jej występu w drugim etapie konkursu (w którym wystąpiła razem z Arimą), dziewczyna mdleje i trafia do szpitala. Następnie w którym jest odwiedzona przez Arime, Tsubaki i Watariego podczas kiedy ma okład na plecach. Niedługo potem zostaję wypisana ze szpitala i wraca do szkoły , wieczorem spotyka Arime na moście podczas grania w klasy z dziećmi , i po tym jak Arima mówi że zrobi coś dla niej ,ona mówi mu że ma wziąć udział w konkursie fortepianowym. Po czym razem z Kouseiem skacze z mostu do rzeki .Następnie idzie do domu Arimy się wysuszyć dostaje jego ubranie na zmianę , chwile potem Tsubaki widzi przez okno Kaori w ubraniach Arimy w jego domu i się wścieka. Potem wysyła zgłoszenie Arimy do konkursu muzycznego Maihou.Potem ćwiczy Arime każąc my stworzyć wyobrażenie tego co gra , pewnej nocy są w sali muzycznej po rozmowie z Tsubaki użala się nad sobą że udaje że nie widzi jak cierpi i robi nieodpowiedzialne rzeczy ,lecz Arima mówi że to dzięki nie dalej gra i że będzie cierpiał bo wypływa na nieznane wody i jej dziękuje za to. Następnego dnia idą (Arima i Kaori) kibicować Tsubaki podczas meczu. Następnego dnia idzie do pielęgniarki gdzie jest Arima który zemdlał widzi go siedzącego na łóżku jedzącego kanapkę,potem wychodzi z nim ze szkoły i mówi mu że bardziej o siebie dbać , po tym jak to powiedziała spotyka czarnego kota na chodniku, następnie idą do parku gdzie Arima opowiada jej historię o Chalsea .Dnia konkursu idzie wraz z Watarim i Tsubaki oglądać występ Kouseia . Po koncercie Aizy i Emi bierze masę leków w toalecie. cytaty "Czy popełnisz ze mną samobójstwo ukochany?" Kategoria:Bohaterowie